


Schwellenangst

by FJSoriano



Series: Reflections [2]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Das ist mir Wurst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJSoriano/pseuds/FJSoriano
Summary: Origin: GermanFear of crossing a thresholdto begin a new chapter.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Reflections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034718
Kudos: 16





	Schwellenangst

_**Run clever boy,**_  
 _ **And remember.**_

May 3rd

The day everything went to hell; actually no. Hell started to break loose around Nov. 13, in Allendale. But that was when it went to hell for _him_. 

The day those people, no, criminals, **~~monsters~~** took him in. The day he lead dozens of orphans, just like him, to freedom, but falling a little short for his own. 

They all escaped, except for him, because he came back to save her.

Lauren doesn't remember, that was evident in their first meeting, and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

From what he gathered over the years, she was back at her mansion surrounded by maids and nurses, all making sure she was taken care of; and once again, he wouldn't have it any other way. 

He couldn't quite understand his feelings when he saw her again, at the coffee shop escaping from a bad date with the help of her friend. 

He was in awe of how much she's changed, but it was a little more than that. He was happy to see her, but it was more than that. He was amused by the situation, but it was more than that. 

_It was always more than that._

He was once again, confused, when she met him at the bridge, willing to risk her life to end the Phantom Scythe; just like he was willing to risk his for hers.   
  
That was when he made up a rule, "If you go down, I go down too, so on and so forth ... It's going to be a game of fate for the both of us!" 

**_A game of fate huh? Well, they've been playing far longer than either of them would've liked._ **

* * *

**_Run regretful man,_ **   
**_You couldn't save her._ **

That was the first time he's saved her, but there were still plenty of times. 

The second time he's saved her was with Anslow. He soon learns that the reason for her outburst was that something of Anslow's was linked to her past. 

**_Ironic_ **

First him, then Anslow; it seems like her past is finally catching up. 

·Beatrice Blakesley   
  
·Her fall from the tree

Those are just the top of the list. How many times has he saved her? 5? 7 more times? He's lost count a long time ago, whether she realized what he's done for her or not. 

_**Nothing will change the fact that she saved him,** _

_**Even for one last time.**_

* * *

  
**_Run you tired hero,_ **

**_Don't forget her sacrifice._ **

Hero. 

As per tradition, she was given that title at the funeral; although no one knew what she died for, no one asked. Because they know, whether they admit that or not, that she was more deserving of that title than anyone else. 

It was one of the few titles that could uphold her name. One he knows she deserves more than anyone else.

She was always so passionate about saving lives, about using her ability to end crime, she was a hero through and through. 

  
**SHE** was a hero, he was not. 

No matter how many people he saved, his hands will always be stained with the blood of hundreds, forever following him, forever haunting him. 

* * *

_**But always keep in mind,** _   
_**It wasn't you that took her life** _

"Hey did you hear that Lune finally destroyed the Phantom Scythe?" 

"What? No way . That's impossible." 

"How could they? I mean they're just two me-" 

"I heard that one of them died..." 

"Do you really think that two men could destroy what the government's been fighting for deca-..." 

Pointless conversations rang all throughout Ardahlis, with every major newspapers making announcements and the king seeming to confirm that the Phantom Scythe was finally dead, Ardahlis was bursting with conversations ranging from joy, disbelief, well hidden rage,... fear. 

And he could not be bothered to listen, much less look at the various reactions around him; instead he focused on the Osiria Rose in his hand . 

It was a rather interesting rose to say the least. The outside petals were red, with the insides gradually turning white. Place a yellow diamond at the center and it would resemble his beloved greatly. 

That does not bother him as much as the fact that he's at the place in which her whole world fell apart. 

_It is quite ironic; him, sitting here, in Allendale, the place he previously said was where the gates of hell opened, was now an exit to his own._

One could argue that it was the cowards was out, but he doesn't regret it. 

The demons may be gone to suffer for eternity; yet his sins are still present, still eerily towering over him. 

**He doesn't blame himself. No, not one bit.**

**She wouldn't want that. So he won't.**

**Isn't he a good little subordinate?**

**Following his superior's orders, _even to the grave_**. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting real sick of this format of writing, but you gotta admit, that is a raw ass quote. From Pinterest no less.


End file.
